Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear
Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear is a treasure hunt in and pertains to finding diagrams for Cat School Gear. This section is for finding the base (standard) gear, while the rest are divided into upgrade quests. Walkthrough You can start this quest either by finding one of the diagrams, finding Julia Keynon's diary, or buying one of the associated maps, with the first or second in Blackbough, the third in Crow's Perch, and the fourth in Lindenvale. Armor diagrams All the armor diagrams are found below Temple Isle, though the way to find it is a bit tricky. On your map note the furthest western house on the island (2 buildings over from the marker if you have it on). You want to head to that house and, on the western side of it, you'll find a rock ledge that drops down to a grassy path, this is the path you want to use. Follow the path all way to the end, where you'll need to use The Eye of Nehaleni to reveal the cave entrance, and head in. The main chamber inside has a golem guarding the area, so kill it off to continue exploring. You don't need to explore the path to the right when you first entered the area (the one with a blocked archway) but if you want you can head in to find Invoice for a golem on a skeleton here, just be prepared to face a wraith after you get it. The main door in the chamber is locked, so instead make your way down the tunnel opposite of where you entered to find several statues around an open floor area. While not needed, you can pick up the research notes near one of the statues, and mysterious recipe in the corner. Note also a wraith may spawn here and attack. The puzzle itself is simple: you just need to make all the statues face the center of the room by pulling on the levers (thankfully each statue is only controlled by a lever next to it, so you just need to focus on making them face the right direction). Once done, the floor will open up in the center revealing a deep pool with 3 drowners. You'll need to kill them off and then dive down to grab a key at the bottom. With that, head back to the main chamber to open the door here to find on the far end Mad Kiyan. As he was a witcher, he will use some signs, like Quen, so be prepared for that as he'll attack you on sight. You can then loot him for the armor, boots, gauntlets, and trousers diagrams as well as moonblade and laboratory notebook. Reading this notebook will add the location west of Grassy Knoll if it hasn't already been found. Crossbow diagram Prepare to swim or sail a fair distance here, as the location is on a small island southwest of the Lighthouse and northwest of Widows' Grotto. Here you'll find the Flying Stag. Climb onto it then head down the stairs to find the chest nearby with the crossbow diagram and mage's notes. Reading this will add Est Tayiar as another location to check out as well as Temple Isle. Feline silver sword diagram Head to Est Tayiar and carefully drop down through the hole here to the bottom to find on one side a weakened wall. Use Aard on it to reveal a small area with a skeleton containing the silver sword diagram and Professor Sigismund Gloger's notes. Reading this will point to Drahim Castle. Feline steel sword diagram Head to Drahim Castle and blast away the wooden door, then climb down the ladders until you reach the lowest floor. The steel sword diagram is here along with Prince Adrien's journal. Reading this will add the Est Tayiar and the shipwreck off Grassy Knoll locations. Journal entry :In his travels, Geralt happened upon the trail of a witcher named Kiyan. Having heard tale of this witcher's legendary equipment before, Geralt decided to investigate, visions of mighty armor and sharp weapons glistening before his eyes... :Gathering all the diagrams to a full set of Cat School witcher gear - "Bah!" I hear you say, "Everyone knows such a deed is impossible!" But to Geralt of Rivia, "impossible" merely means "a tempting challenge I shall surely best." While accomplishing this particular bit of the impossible, he learned the story of Kiyan, a witcher who it seems was born under a very unlucky star... Objectives * Find the diagrams to all the elements of Cat School witcher gear. 7/7 * If diary is found before the quest concludes: ** Read Julia Kenyon's diary. * Explore the passages under Temple Isle. ** Read the laboratory log. * Search the wreck of the "Flying Stag." ** Read the mage's notes. * Explore the ruins of Est Tayiar. ** Read Professor Gloger's note. * Explore the ruins of Drahim Castle. ** Read Prince Adrien's journal. Videos File:Cat School Witcher Gear - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 65 - Let's Play Hard ru:Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Кота Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts